Ides of Mourning
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Caesar returns to Livia after the rebellion ends
Even though Caesar was unsure of his welcome within Crassus home, he returned to it upon returning to Rome as even in the months that had past he had not been able to forget Livia. Not even after what her brother had done to him. All he could think about during the slave rebellion was a girl that he had only known for a few weeks, who he had never even truly been with. That had never happened to him before, never had a woman been on his mind after he was gone from her side for a long enough time. Even Cornelia was forgotten after a while and she was his wife. He had defied Sulla for her but once he was no longer with her, he put her from his mind. But Livia had been on his thoughts since the moment he had left her. Nothing could make him forge her, not her brother's rape f him or the constant pretending while with the slaves or any other thing that had happened since leaving Crassus villa months ago.

It was unlike anything Caesar had ever experienced before and it both frightened and intrigued him. So he was eager to see her again to see what else she could make him feel that was different. Livia made him feel ...everything and he just wanted to spend every day with her and no one had never made him feel that way before and Caesar wanted to feel that way every day. So he was racing to Crassus's villa and to the girl waiting for him inside it. Not that Livia knew he was coming but he hoped that she had been thinking about him just as he had been thinking about her.

Once Caesar arrived at the villa he was greeted by Crassus, who was surprised to say the least but welcomed him in. Caesar was directed to the same room as last time and he waited. If Livia would still have him she would come to him, if she wouldn't then he would leave.

Or so he thought. As the hours past and Livia did not come, Caesar realized that she was not going to come and he...could not bare it. So finally he choose to sneak to where her chambers were. He found her crying and he felt like hitting himself. Caesar had forgotten that no matter what Tiberius was to him, he had been her twin and he knew that Livia loved him dearly. Two halves of the same whole, she had said once. After but a brief pause, Caesar crossed the room and took her in his arms. She started then climbed into his lap and just sobbed into his neck.

"I miss him so much, Caesar...What am I to do without my brother...Without my other half?"

"I.. You will be fine. You are the strongest woman I have ever met and you can overcome this." Caesar comforted her for a while until finally she pulled back and looked into his eyes searchingly.

"I...I just want to forget.. Help me forget, Caesar."

"How?"

Livia smirked, it was a little wobbly but it was a smirk as she leaned in ad kissed him while rubbing her bottom across his lap. Causing him to groan into her mouth as he pulled her flush against him as they kissed fiercely. Ravaging each others mouths in the way they would ravage each others bodies. After a moment Caesar pulled away and pulled her chiton off and first his eyes then his hands caressed her gorgeous body.

"Take your clothes off as well, I want to see you, Caesar."

Once his toga was off they returned to kissing as their hands began to caresses each others bodies until finally Caesar puled away from her and laid down. Livia tried to follow him but he stopped him.

"Straddle my face."

Livia looked at him then shivered as she realized what he meant and then she did as he said. She moved over him, caressing his body as she moved over him then she straddled his face and sat on his mouth with her dripping center. After they brought each other to repeated orgasms Livia collapsed beside him.

"Thank you for being there for me, Caesar."

"It was truly my pleasure, Livia...I will always be there for you." Caesar stroked her hair as they both began to be ready for more.

Hours later they fell asleep exhausted and rather stupid as Crassus should not have fallen asleep with her. As proven by the fact that her Father came to wake Livia up and found them entwined together. Caesar was awaken by Crassus dragging him out of bed and putting a dagger to his throat.

"You dared to defile my daughter, you dared to be welcomed as a guest under my roof and..and you repay that by defiling my daughter."

"I swear to you, Crassus, I have never penetrated her...And I won't.. Not until I have married her." At that both Livia and Crassus stared at him in shock. Livia because Caesar and her had never discussed marriage and Crassus because he had assumed that Caesar was simply using Livia as he had attempted to use Kore. Not that it made what Caesar had done with Livia anymore right but...It made it easier for Crassus not to simply kill him as he truly wished to.

Crassus looked at Livia. "Livia, does he speak true. Has he never been within you?"

"No, Papa.. We have never...I know that I could not let him breach me...I."Livia looked at Caesar, unable to help herself. "Marry!"

"Yes. I would have you be my wife." Caesar had not realized that until faced with Crassus but now that he had admired it, he knew that it was true. He wanted Livia at his side and with him always. Enough so that he would willing let Cornelia go, something that he had never thought he would do. Still though he would have Livia at his side, no matter the consequences. Hopefully his daughter would forgive him as he knew Cornelia would never understand or forgive.

Livia smiled at him then turned to her father. "I would have him, Papa."

Crassus sighed and finally removed the dagger from Caesar. There was nothing he would deny Livia, he had always given her anything she wanted her entire life and now after what had happened with Tiberius, he would doubly spoil her.

"Very well, my love. If it is you wish, I will allow your marriage once Caesar has divorced Cornelia."

Livia almost leaped up to hug her father but luckily for Crassus she remembered that she was naked and so just beamed at him in pure joy. Her twin was dead but she would soon have Caesar for her very own.


End file.
